epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: Goku VS Naruto
Heads up: I kinda ran low on ideas for this one. So that's why it's similar to Rasputin VS Joseph stalin in many ways. Either way, enjoy. Epic Rap Battles of History! Goku! VS! Naruto! Begin! Goku: It's the Year of the Monkey! So i’m gonna rap like crazy! I'll burn you just like your country. Cause you know you just can't touch me! Do away with this lame, fame-hogging shame. I’ll Kamehameha all over this wannabe Hokage! Looks like I'm having fox for lunch today! This speedster here is about to pay! You’re worse at comebacks then your adults at raising kids! Watching your show is hell enough as it is! People complain about my filler, but YOURS makes me Sai. I spit sharper than a kunai Even Yamcha could beat you with a Wolf Fang Fist! I get better yellow hair than you when i get pissed! Naruto: Big talk from the guy who ripped off Sun WuKong. Your whole show is like Oolong noodles, super long! You should stick to your Fake Namek shit! In a world where you're named after food, I'll be eating what you diss! Dying in your world is meaningless. You’ve got no emotions, no feelings. You befriend everyone who's tried to kill you! Shot off your home planet? Oh, spare me the tissue! It's been done before! Boring lore! I’m grilling you like Krillin! (Can I have some more?) Suck my Piccolo, you Homo-Sapien. I got dem ninja skills, You’re a past has-been! Izuku: I’m sick of listening to this crap from the bleachers! So both of you shut your mouths and listen to the teacher! I’ve battled monsters, villains, and absolutely boring classes! So it’s no problem for me to step up and kick both of your asses! Let me start with you, Goku. Your series sucks even worse than Buu! My disses are more open than Bulma’s bloomers. Go back to the Home For Infinite Losers! And Naruto, you’re supposed to be a ninja, man. But you’re a thousand times stupider than Ninja, man! You’re dumb, lame, and the worst Sexy Technique user! And why don't YOU fly back to your abusive wife so you can rub her?! Luffy:...Ahem. Did somebody say “Rubber?” YO! It’s me! Monkey D. Luffy! Smother you with Doflamingo's feathered coat, so fluffy! Lose to a trio of animated super-powered dumb-dumbs? No Shanks! I’ll take ‘em out with a rocket of Gum-gum! I sail the seven seas with my crew. How do you all keepy that spiky hair? Do you use glue? I stole this whole battle, cause i’m a pirate! None of you can stand to me! Don’t even try it! Jotaro: Did somebody say “Stand?” Oh, you want to approach me? A Joestar on the Mic here to crush these beats. I’m here to Yare Yare Dazzle you. I’ve heard more shit from a vampire. I’ll leave assholes like you more than retired. My rhymes will break you so much, you’ll end up a hobo. Guess we know which hero was the real Star of the show. I don’t know what’s wrong with you bro. Why do you try and compete against Jotaro? All of you boys make me want to hurl. I’m the best rapper in all ZA WOOOOOORLD! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Goku Naruto Izuku Midoriya Monkey D. Luffy Jotaro Kujo Category:Blog posts